The Crimson Miracle
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: A Freezing & Fate Stay Night Crossover Experimental Chapter base on the new advantage of crimson Gounter Guardian after the Fifth Holy Grail War when he is going to encounter mysterious interdimensional entity known as Nova and powerful maidens of Chaos known as Pandora.


PHASE 00:

It is finally over for the Fifth Holy Grail War at a Fuyuki City and the crimson Counter Guardian is on his way returned to the Throne of Heroes after his saying goodbye to Rin Tohsaka, his master during the said Holy Grail War, and promised that he is going to fight on for his renewed oath of being a hero and fulfilled his duties as a counter guardian; however, he heard a painful but strong in resolve whisper from somewhere that caught his attention: a whisper that cried for salvation not for the owner of the whisper but those she value beyond her own life and held dear; a pray for miracle that others could be saved when the prayer is willing to sacrifice everything from her own.

"Please, I don't care the one that answered my pray is angel or devil; just lend the strength of yours to me so that I can protect the sake of others that important to me….."

Here comes another fool that pray for the strength not for her but the sake of others again, the crimson knight through to himself when recalled the actions of his past self-chosen to act during the Fifth Holy Grail War. In fact, he cannot approve of his past self's ideal of becoming a "Hero of Justice", but at the same time the fact clearly showed that he cannot deny it as well as others who are willing to choose the same or similar paths!

It seemed that due to his contract with Alaya ( the World ) and incorporated as part of humanity's Counter Force ( hence the name Counter Guardians or the Protectors of Balance ), he is going to summoned whenever a factor in the extinction of mankind is detected again. As the one who appear on the site of great disasters in order to eliminate the source of that disaster and all those involved, even if the target of elimination are humans themselves; he is not bounded by moral values such as good and evil, they exterminate guilty and innocent alike in order to protect those completely unrelated.

"I guess I have a task to do before return to the Throne of Heroes", the Crimson Counter Guardian thought to himself when disappeared from the place when he once existed. "I wonder what kind of fools I am going to meet this time!"

**Freezing & Fate Stay Night Crossover Experimental Chapter: The Crimson Miracle **

PHASE 01:

In the dimension where the said whispered is come from, Earth has been invaded and is at war with aliens from another dimension called the Nova ( Different Dimension Form Nova ). In order to counter them, Pandoras and Limiters, genetically modified girls with super fighting skills and their male partners who use special "freezing" powers to limit their opponent's mobility, are created and trained to fight against the Nova.

It is the time of the so-called Eighth Nova Clash when totally four units of S type Nova ( Command Unit ) appeared; followed by a number of their R type Nova ( Forefront Unit ) launched their total assault to the soil of Japan. Due to the overwhelming number from their attack forces, even the Chevalier, organization oversees and managed Elite Pandoras and Limiters who serve under the military when its headquarter located at the Grand Canyon, and the regular military defense combine force of United Nation Force, United States of America and Japan fell to prevent the Nova's forces from further advances when countless of soldiers, Pandoras and Limiters had been killed by their alien enemies during the short live battle of engagement. Ultimately, after countless of sacrifice; Kazuha Aoi, the most powerful Pandora from mankind and creator of the High End Skills for her kind, painfully kneed in front of the last surviving S type Nova after she is able to defeat the other three under the assistance from her companions, the most experience and skillful Maidens of Chaos that the mankind could offer at the twilight hours. However, no matter herself or her companions are at their limited when her companions are no longer capable to fight when Kazuha is actually the last line of defense for her companions against the still activated S type Nova.

Unlike other Pandoras that currently in actual service, Kazuha was special as much of her body was composed of Stigmata tissue, which allowed twenty units of stigmata to be inserted into her body and made her the most powerful Pandora at that time. However, during the battle of defeating the three S type Nova, her body is slowly consumed by them and is in the process of turning into a Nova Form; Pandora/Nova human hybrids as a result of a Pandora's Stigmata going berserk, infecting and turning its host into something that she had been fought against during her life as a Pandora. Furthermore, the pain from such process had torn her body and mind apart from inside when she found that she no longer able to move when the S type Nova in front of her is going to fire its high-powered energy beam…..

"Please, I don't care the one that answered my pray is angel or devil; just lend the strength of yours to me so that I can protect the sake of others that important to me….."

Facing a completely hopeless situation, Kazuha silently prayed for a miracle when she is no longer capable to fight…..in returned, the frontal armor of the said Nova entity suddenly exploded and its core is revealed when it is actually being push back by the massive explosion! Before she could realize what had actually happed, another explosion occurred at its core when it is powerful enough to erase the entire Nova entity from its existence. Followed the brighten light that erased the last S type Nova from its existence, Kazyha finally realized that her companions and most important, her younger brother Kazuya Aoi, is going to be safe from this Nova Clash. However, seeing that the Nova Blood, her weapon that represented her status as Pandora had become one with her hand and arm, she knew that she is no longer able to return to the place once she called home and those she held dear when her time is running out; Kazyha decided to make her final defiant in her own means but the problem is she no longer able to move herself no matter how hard she is going to try when her humanity instincts are slowly and painfully taking over by the Nova's counterpart! It is at the same time she saw a man in crimson coat is standing in front of her; a man with short white hair and dark skin and showed no fear even she is under her current condition. Instead, he is like having an observation to something that he had never seen before!

"…..Please….kill….me…."

Using whatever will of the human's instincts she had left before they are going to disappear and replaced by the Nova's counterpart, Kazuha looked at the stranger in front of her.

"Instead of salvation, you are asking for your own death?"

"It is…..too late for me to return to those I hold dear…..", the fallen Pandora replied. "….before I become the enemy that my companions and I are fighting in our lives…."

The stranger in front of her walked past her position and then Kazuha felt something had strike through her heart and she no longer felt the pain from the stigmata in berserk status as she is falling to the ground. Meanwhile, since the stigmata in berserk status are no longer supported from their host, they broke apart from her body and fell to the ground like a piece of fragments as well as other inhuman structures once growth from the body of Kazuha; allowed herself to ultimate die as a human instead of in the Nova Form.

"Thank you….." It is the last word from the once strongest Pandora from mankind before Kazuha is completely fell to the world of darkness. However, she never realized that the stranger in red coat put something inside her body as a fixed mystical weapon before her last breathe!

For Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz, they fought besides Kazuha as the members of elite numbers during the battle against overwhelming Nova attack force as well as witnessed the final moment for the last S type Nova to be erased in brighten light. Although they are no longer in their best condition to fight, they still chose to return to the war zone where their friend and companion located once their condition is taken care of after the preview battle but when they arrived to the said place, whatever happened there is something totally beyond their imagination!

They saw the war zone is nothing but the land of total destruction; the S type Nova is no more and their friend is carrying by a man in crimson coat like a princess his arms. Her face showed peace and comfort while she seemed to be in a deep sleep after the greatest battle between mankind and Nova so far in history since the first Nova Clash occurred in the world. On the other hand, the stranger had dark skin, short while hair and his eyes that showed that he is in fact, an experience warrior that had been fought and survived from countless of battles. He looked at both of them for a moment and then turned around, prepared to leave with the sleep princess in her arms before others could arrive.

"Wait, what are you going to do with Kazuha", Yumi is the one to react immediately when her Volt Weapon, known as Moon Wave, a lance appeared from nowhere and intended to block the way of the stranger who intended to take her friend away for unknown purpose.

Her action is followed by Elize Schmitz when her Volt Weapon, Doppelganger, a pair of twin daggers appeared in her hands as well and she did have the same intention from Yumi.

"Who are you?" Elize demanded answer from the stranger but their intentions and actions are being blocked by several swords that came out of nowhere and strike at the ground in front of them!

"What are these?" Yumi spoke her companions when countless of swords from nowhere continued falling from the sky and blocking their ways towards the stranger. "They can't be Volt Weapons?!"

"I don't care whoever you are", Elize continued to advance when the swords from nowhere continued to block her ways when she countered such offense with her Volt Weapons. "You have no right to take away our friend from us!"

"Companion and friend, so these are the value both of you seemed her to be", the stranger replied to the two Pandoras in front of him, "However, I don't believe that it is the opinion from the supervisors of yours after all she had done during the battle, she deserve a peaceful rest for recovery. I have to say the process is going to take some time to complete but even she is able to recover from all her wounds from the preview battle, she is no longer your kind anymore!"

"What are you saying", Yumi asked immediately when Eliza somehow had a bad feeling about the statement from the stranger.

"Take these", the stranger replied when suddenly, something appeared before Elize and when she held the objective with her both hand after disarmed her Volt Weapons; she found that totally twenty stigmata, still activate but seemed-to-be-lifeless at this moment, is being placed carefully inside a piece of red cloth.

"These things almost kill your friend after the battle with that strange creature and I have to admit, whatever that creature is it is powerful in its own term", the stranger spoke to the two Pandoras before he prepared to leave the former war zone when he could feel that others are coming to their location. "Since the friend of yours no longer had these things inside her body that gave her the strength to fight and served her purpose as yours, I wonder how she is going to be treated by your supervisor during her recovery. It is the reason for me to take her away from yours in order to allow her to complete recovery as a human and if you do value her as friend, she is in capable hands and you are going to meet her again when the time come!"

After her statement, the stranger disappeared from the war zone with the sleeping princess in his arms when the field of swords disappeared within the thin air in light particles; like they are never existed in the first place.

In conclusion, official reported to public said that Kazuha Aoi have sacrificed herself at the Eighth Nova Clash to save her friends and protect the mankind as the greatest hero during the said battle. Furthermore, in order to prevent the Pandoras being infected by their own stigmatas, the higher-ups of Chevalier started limiting the number of Stigmata a Pandora can have. Her Stigmata ( known as the "Hero's Stigmata" ) have been inherited by several Pandoras when each of them is powerful Pandora in their own terms.

After the Eighth Nova Clash, Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz had been retired from actual service at the forefront and both of them are being reassigned to the West Genetics Academy oversees by Sister Margaret, a nun and the academy's Principal.

Yumi Kim is being assigned as a physics teacher and training instructor from Korea when Elize Schmitz served as a doctor and is responsible for healing the Pandoras when they are injured in combat. Due to the fact two of them are the only one realized the truth behind the Eighth Nova Clash and the ultimate fate of Kazuha Aoi, the higher-ups of Chevalier believed that it is their best option to put them under their observation, since the fact of a male counterpart of Pandora capable to create large number of Volt Weapons alone is never a welcome idea to them as well as to the public. For Yumi and Elize, they accepted their new assignment when awaited for the day to arrive when they can meet their friends again.

PHASE 02:

For Cassie Lockhart, the number one-ranked second-year American Pandora at East Genetics Academy known as Godspeed of the East for her Quadruple Accel technique and considered to be the most powerful Pandora at her academy, today is properly the worst day in her life as well as her career as a Pandora. Despite having the highest synchronization rate with Kazuha Aoi, the legendary Pandora and the hero from the Eighth Nova Clash,'s Stigmata ( 90% ) and receiving three of them, Cassie does not feel she is the most powerful Pandora, and believes herself to be undeserving of the title after she fought with Satellizer el Bridget during the Levon incident when the said Pandora brutally crippling Brooks Levon, a Limiter with a playboy personality who wanted her to become his Pandora. During the engagement, she realized how weak and scared she was compared to Satellizer's determination and refusal to give up despite the large gap in skill between them which causes Cassie want to flee until a mysterious figure in an overcoat that covered her face and hidden her identity arrived to the scene and then engaged Satellizer that totally lost her logical self and fallen to the berserk status.

During the fight between the mysterious unarmed figure and Satellizer, Cassie found that although Satellizer had the overall advantage of strength and power; the mysterious figure easily kept herself unharmed when able to foresee the next move of her opponents like she knew how she is going to fight in the beginning. In conclusion, the mysterious figure is able to disable Satellizer with a single strike at her body before Satellizer fell to the ground when her opponent held her body gently. At the same time, Cassie can see a man in crimson coat appeared and carried the unconscious Satellizer in his arms before he prepared to leave with the mysterious figure that believe to be a woman in her young age.

"Wait, where are you going to take her", Cassie asked the said couple when the mysterious figure replied on behalf of her companion.

"It is my responsibilities for this girl and I feel disappointment from the Chevalier and method of education from Genetics ( Special Education Facilities that train Pandoras and Limiters to combat the Nova. There are multiple Genetics branches all over the world, including two in Japan: East Genetics and West Genetic )", the mysterious figure replied. "It is the reason for us to be here when the education to this girl so far only changes her into a berserker, although it is her background that made her into her current self and I am no longer willing to see her continue to walk upon a path like this without proper advise and training!"

The mysterious figure than looked at Cassie when the coat hidden the upper part of her face. "You are not in better condition either, Cassie Lockhart. Even being addressed as ranks fifth in the top five strongest second-year Pandoras at Genetics worldwide, you are still unsure and question yourself as a Pandora, don't you?!"

Cassie is totally caught in surprise and speechless when the mysterious couple turned around and left with Satellizer el Bridget under the moonlight. Due to the her relationship with the powerful el Bridget family, the el Bridget executed a worldwide search for its missing family member but the fact is the individual known as Satellizer el Bridget disappeared from the world like she never existed in the first place.

Satellizer woke up in the bed when she found the mysterious figure is sitting next to her and a man in red coat is standing next to the window. Her first reaction is to sit up from the bed and call her Volt Weapon but her intention is intercepted by the mysterious figure when she put her right hand on her arm in order to prevent the Volt Weapon from materialized. In fact, Satellizer felt surprised that she is actually fighting for the control of her Volt Weapon, Nova Blood, single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard, when the mysterious figure touched her arms. Furthermore, she used to hate being touched and retaliates with violence if anyone touches her because of her past and the abuse she had suffered but not this time. In fact, she felt calm at the said moment and ultimately, Satellizer dropped her guard when the mysterious figure released her arm and stands beside her.

"Who are you and what are you going to do to me?", Satellizer asked.

"Before I answer the question of yours, I have to ask you a question", the mysterious figure replied. "What is the purpose for you to become a Pandora, despite your low synchronization rate with your Stigmata ( nearly 5% )?"

Satellizer found that she is speechless and unable to answer the question from the mysterious figure. It is because her mother's words at deathbed became her driving force in life, resulting in her severe determination and will when she is never allowed herself losing and becoming stronger than anyone. However, such believe had nothing to do for a Pandora if the el Bridget family had nothing to do with Chevalier!

"I don't know", Satellizer lowered her head in front of the mysterious figure when she is unable to answer her question. "I promised someone that I am never allowed to lose and become stronger than everyone…"

"If that is the cast, then I believe that it is better for us to give you some advises before you decided to live as a life for a Pandora or otherwise", the man in red coat replied in his calm and composed voice. "It is because you did take the responsibilities from someone at the time you become one of the heiresses of her power."

"Heiress of her power", Satellizer is shocked by such statement when the mysterious figure removed her coat and revealed her true identity to her.

"You are…..but it can't be truth…"

"However, the fact is I am still in the world of living; although I am no longer the one you and the rest of the world used to know", the former Pandora replied gently to one of the heiresses of her power. "It is good to see someone had inherited the Nova Blood. However, are you willing to walk upon your path as a Pandora under your own free will as a Protector to Mankind instead of just a Pawn following order from the Chevalier?!"

It had been a year since the disappearance of Satellizer el Bridget from the East Genetics Academy. Standing in front of Sister Margaret is a first year student newly enrolled the West Genetics Academy. In her long brown hair a ribbon is tied up at the back of her head when she wore a long dress as part of her uniform when compare to the skirt wore by other Pandora's cadets.

"Greeting, I am Sister Margaret, Principal of West Genetics Academy and welcome for the enrollment of to our academy, Miss…."

"Emiya, Kazuha Emiya", the girl bowed respectfully to the Principal of West Genetics Academy when the nun recalled the image of someone she used to know but no longer within the world of living.

PHASE 03:

For Ganessa Roland, a Pandora from United Kingdom known as the Angel of Confinement today is going to be a big day for her and other Pandora that aimed for the number one position in the first year; since the strongest Pandora in each year represented her status over other Pandora in the same year. Her Volt Weapon, Chains of Binding, is six chained flails attached to her back which she can manipulate its movements and extend its length when two of the flails transform into circular saws. Like other first year Pandora, she possesses no High-End Skills but she had the self confidence that she can still defeat the possible opponents available so far and claimed the position for her own.

Meanwhile, Sister Margaret, Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz and other facility's staffs are gathering at the control room where they can observe and monitor the situation at the arena where all Pandora students is going to fight for their position in the first year. In fact, Yumi and Elize never expected something is going to be impressive anyway, since the first year Pandora barely able to get their Volt Weapons materialized long enough for actual combat. Not to mention how they are going to attack each other pointless and foolishly during the fight due to their lack of actual combat experience.

However, something had happened beyond the imagination of the Principal and the instructors when the newly enrolled student, Kazuha Emiya, stepped into the arena without activate her Volt Weapon. In fact, when other Pandoras in the arena attacked her with their Volt Weapons, she launched herself in unbelievable speed that did not involve any movement from High-End Skills and disabled her opponent with only her empty hands in a single strike one followed by another. Furthermore, she tried to reduce the damage to her opponent or opponents if possible even she is being attacked by multiple numbers of opponents at the same time! Compare to other first year Pandora in their foolish moves like an idiots, the movements of Kazuha Emiya are like a dance in rain and eventually; all her opponents are disabled and laying on the ground when she moved to her next destination; the sector where stronger Pandora in the first year is currently fighting and had defeated their opponents!

Kazuha Emiya found that she is actually surrounded by Audrey Duval, a French Pandora, known as the Slashing Maiden when her Volt Weapon, Bolt Axe, is a poleaxe when she still can see the blood from other Pandora on her face after her arrival to her destination. Followed by Aika Takeuchi, a Japanese Pandora known as the Manipulator of Water and her Volt Weapon is a chained flail when the last one is Tris McKenzie, a American Pandora with a tomboyish personality known as the Twin Fang and her Volt Weapon, Arondight, are a pair of broadswords. All of them felt surprised that their opponent never activate her Volt Weapon even she is being surrounded by them until…

Kazuha held out both of her hand and allowed her opponents to strike first, resulted as Aika threw her Volt Weapon to her when she thought that her chained flail had successfully restricted the left arm of her opponents; only realized that her opponent rushed to her position in an unbelievable speed and used her right hand to strike at her neck from behind. Immediately, Aika become unconscious but before she fell to the ground violently; her body is held by her opponent gently and she is being placed at the corner of the battlefield when her Volt Weapon disappeared in the thin air.

Once ensure the unconscious Pandora is no longer being involved during the incoming crossfire, Kazuha walked towards Tris when she started her assault by throwing one of her Volt Weapons to Kazuha but surprised to everyone, Kazuha caught the flying broadsword aimed to her and then used it as her weapon; something that never considered to be possible in the by-the-book knowledge from the Academy when a Pandora is able to override the authority for the Volt Weapon from another Pandora. After a few times for the broadswords of Kazuha and Tris crushed to each other, Tris is being hit directly by the handle of her Volt Weapon that currently used by Kazuha. As Tris is unconscious and being placed on the ground, Kazuha dropped the broadsword when it disappeared.

Kazuha prepared herself to the Slashing Maiden in her Volt Weapon that aimed at her when put out her hands again; both of them rushed to each other when Audrey intended to cut her opponent in half with her Bolt Axe and no longer care about the rules of engagement in the arena, since she clearly realized that her opponent is something far more dangerous than she seemed-to-be. However, even when facing such aggression, Kazuha had no intention to use her Volt Weapon but instead, chosen to close in and reduce the distance between her opponent and herself until the perfect timing to strike, leaving Audrey unconscious and laying on the ground after being hit behind her neck.

As her opponents is placed on the ground, Kazuha turned around spoke to the person hidden behind the wall. "Is it better to reveal yourself after you are in here since the fight started, the Angel of Confinement?"

"So you realize that I am here since the beginning, I have to say I am feel quite impressive to you, the Pandora of No Volt Weapon,"

"Why don't you show yourself in the beginning?"

"You are asking me to join them and fight against you at the same time, forget about it and even I can easily defeated you under such condition, my pride never allow me to do so", Ganessa replied when activated her Volt Weapon. "Prepare yourself and fight me serious with your Volt Weapon!

In response to her challenge, Kazuha launched herself towards her opponent when carefully prevented the Chains of Binding to hit her during the process.

"Your fool, don't you believe that you can defeat me without the Volt Weapon of yours?!"

"Then enlighten me the Angel of Confinement, what is the reason for you to aim for the position of number one in the first year?"

"Because it is going to prove myself as the best Pandora in the first year", Ganessa replied as her chains continued to strike her opponent. "How about you, what is the reason for you to fight against us in empty hands, even at this hours?!"

"I fight my enemy with my Volt Weapon", Kazuha replied when she almost hit by one of the chains. "You and the others are not my enemy, thus there is no need for me to activate my Volt Weapon."

"I am tired for you being a fake saint, if you are not willing to show your Volt Weapon, then I am going to force you to do so", Ganessa shouted when her chains surrounded her opponents and combine together before it dropped at the head of Kazuha. "Then what are you actually aimed for the number one position anyway if you have no desire to it?!"

As the deadly Volt Weapon fell to Kazuha and seemed-to-be-crushed her to the ground, she found that Kazuha is actually holding it with her right hand before her Volt Weapon had lost its strength and fell to the ground. Ganessa intended to reconstruct her Volt Weapon but Kazuha rushed to her front and hit her with a powerful fist in order to disable her and ended the fight in arena once and for all. Before falling into unconscious, she heard the whisper from Kazuha…..

"I desire the position of number one because such position can gain me the authority to make thing back to its original path. We are Pandora that being entrusted the fate of protecting mankind from the harm of Nova as a protector; not a war machine from Chevalier and created to kill others!"

PHASE 04:

Marin Maxwell never considered herself to be a hero like the legendary Kazuha Aoki from the Eighth Nova Crash but as a second-year Pandora, it is her responsibilities to fight off a S type Nova in order to allow first-year students under her command to retreat, including the top five Pandora from the first year consist of number one Kazuha Emiya the Pandora of No Volt Weapon, number two Ganessa Roland the Angel of Confinement, number three Audrey Duval the Slashing Maiden, number four Tris McKenzie the Twin Fang and number five Aika Takeuchi the Manipulator of Water; even it means she is going to die by doing so. As the Nova entity closed in and intended to finish her after she is seriously wounded during the hopeless fight of buying more time, she is willing to accept her ultimate fate when the first year students had been retreated to safety location. However, before the powerful high energy beam from the S type Nova could reach her, someone had gotten her out of there and Marin found that she is in the arm of a man in crimson coat. He had dark skin and short white hair and he carefully put her body on the ground. At the same time, a mysterious figure with an overcoat that covered her head and hidden her identity kneed down next to Marin and threat her wounds by putting her both hand on her body.

"The Nova, I can't let it continue to advance to the place where the first year students are located", Marin intended to get up from her position but her wound prevent her to do so.

"Don't worry, someone is going to take care the Nova when the first year students being harmed is healed and they are going to be fine when compare to them, you have suffered the most critical wound", the mysterious figure spoke to Martin when revealed her identity as a young woman. In fact, the Pandora is surprised that her injures are suppose beyond field medical treatment even with her physical status as a Pandora. However, the mysterious woman next to her is able to treat her like other first year students.

Nevertheless, the most shocking image for Marin is that she saw someone she knew is standing in front of the S type Nova on the top of a tree. Kazuha Emiya the Pandora of No Volt Weapon and the number one Pandora in the first year that never revealed her own Volt Weapon since she enrolled the West Genetics Academy and capable to override the authority of other Pandoras by using their weapons; although her choices are mostly melee weapons like swords, blades, lance etc. and she is also capable to use long bow and arrow as her weapon of choice. Under the moonlight, she released the ribbon tied her hair when the once brown long hair changed to golden when Marin could see the physical change from her from her position.

"Marin Maxwell, do you believe in miracle", the man in crimson coat spoke to the Pandora. "It is because you are going to witness a miracle to occur!"

At the same time, Marin can see the Volt Weapon from Kazuha Emiya is activate and such weapon is nothing but Nova Blood, the legendary Anti-Nova weapon once owned and used by Kazuha Aoi the legendary hero of Eighth Nova Clash! Immediately, Kazuha Emiya entered the Pandora Mode when her Volt Weapon had been upgraded into Nova Weapon in such status when it is powerful enough to defeat R type Nova in a single strike.

However, it is supposed to be impossible for a first year student to enter Pandora Mode when it is a powered-up form used by higher-ranking Pandoras. As Marin continue to watch the change of Kazuha, three pairs of totally six pieces of Wings of the Light appeared behind the back of said Pandora and silvery-white hair, yellow eyes, and blue rings around her wrists and ankles when she fly into the air above the Nova. Her wings expended and shining light can be seen from them until those wings released the high energy projectiles that powerful enough to damage the surface armor of the S type Nova even in long distance. The Nova entity countered by freezing anything within its radius but it forget that her opponent is able to move in its freezing grid without aid from a limiter when Kazuha gain increased strength and power at the same time. Immediately, four copies of Kazuha appeared and attacked the Nova simultaneously from all angles in high-speed attacks; eventually resulted as its core being exposed when the copies combine into a single figure flying in front of the Nova. As her Wings of the Light are dissolving, the Nova Blood become brighter and brighter under the moonlight like a burning comet! Before anyone could react, Kazuha strikes the core of Nova with her overpowered Nova Weapon and erased not only the core but the entire S type Nova herself!

As the Nova disappeared in brighten light, Kazuha touched down on the ground where Marin, the man in crimson coat and the mysterious healer is existed; she seemed-to-the-fine when she looked tired after the battle to fight against the S type Nova and won. As she tied her ribbon on her head, her hair changed back to her original color as well as her aura returned to the first year Pandora Marin used to know. However, Marin clearly realized that the Pandora of No Volt Weapon is capable to fight against the best of the second year or maybe even the third year Pandora in terms of strength and techniques, since Kazuha had already employed two High-End Skills, Accel Turn and Tempest Turn during her preview battle; not to mention the Wings of the Light from her is actually capable for offense purpose and her ability of flying freely without restriction in the sky!

"I believe that you have seen enough, so why don't you just come out and show yourself to us", the man in crimson coat spoke to those hidden behind the wood when Marin discovered that said people are Ingrid Bernstein the Guardian of Order as well as her best friend and the number eight Pandora in the second year, followed by the number two to number five Pandora from the first year.

"Marin, are you all right", Ingrid asked her friend in her worry tone. "I have contacted the academy and help is on the way."

"I am okay, since the healer in here is able to heal my wound", Marin replied to her friend when spoke to her rescuers. "I have to say thank you to both of you, since both of you have own my life."

"You're welcome, Miss Maxwell", the mysterious healer replied when the man simply shook his head.

"How about the other first year students?" Marin asked to the direction of Ganessa and her companions.

"All of them are being treated in medical attention before the medical staffs arrived to the scene", Ganessa replied when looked at the mysterious healer. "All of them are going to be fine after proper rest."

"I see", Marin replied before she looked at the Pandora that had become the heiress of the legendary hero from the Eighth Nova Clash. "So what are you actually, Kazuha Emiya?"

"I am Kazuha Emiya, the number one Pandora of the first year from West Genetics Academy", Kazuha replied gently. "I only revealed the truth strength and power of mine during the time it needed. Other than that, I am a normal student from the first year and dislike to resolve any difference with violence."

As Kazuha replied, the top Pandora from the first year had their own thoughts in their mind.

"Kazuha is…amazing, she is like a dauntless Valkyrie when fighting against the Nova!" Aika thought.

"Completely defeated, who can image someone like her is able to fight against the S class Nova and win!" Tris thought.

"Accel Turn, Tempest Turn, Wings of the Light plus Pandora Mode, what kind of Pandora is that when she is only a first year student?" Audrey thought.

"So it is the reason for you to tell us to go when you choice to return and fight against the Nova on your own", Ganessa thought to herself. "It is the will for you to fight as a Pandora, and then I am going to see how far you are going to go from here!"

"You done well", the man in crimson coat spoke to Kazuha before he prepared to leave with the mysterious healer. "However, you still have a long way to go before you can become what you are aimed for!"

Followed by his words, the mysterious healer held the body of Kazuha gently. "Don't worry, we are going to see other soon and I am looking forward to see you not only as a fighter but someone who can change the fate for mankind to become better."

After her statement to Kazuha, the mysterious healer spoke to the remaining Pandora. "It is going to be a problem if the others realized what had actually happened in here. So why don't we keep this a secret to ourselves in order to prevent more unnecessary troubles?!"

In the official record of West Genetics Academy and Chevalier, the S type Nova appeared from the said incident is eliminated by an unknown Pandora. It is however, never the welcome news to Chevalier when a powerful Pandora is hidden in the world without the restriction from the organization.

However, after the said incident, it is never a secret that number two to number five Pandora in the first year is finally willing to admit the position of Kazuha Emiya as the number one Pandora as well as the representative for the first year students. As her resolve the difference among the first year students, no matter Pandora or Limiter, in her means of wisdom and equality, the name of Kazuha Emiya soon become famous not limited to the first year students of West Genetics Academy but second and third year. At the second year, she is given the new title as "Empress of Wisdom and Equality" in the academy and the only second years student that capable to stand up to the third years student in equal terms when she never resolved the problem in the means of violence, thus being well-known and earned the respect from the students though her actions.

In fact, her existence soon caught the attention of Student Council President Chiffon Fairchild, the number one-ranked third-year student from Canada at West Genetics and the number one-ranked of the top five strongest third-year Pandoras at Genetics worldwide when she is known as the Unmatched Smiling Monster. Although so far no action from her, Ticy Phenyl, the third-ranked third-year student from Finland and Chiffon's assistant as the Student Council Vice-President known as the Hitman had started to investigate her background but so far nothing can be found.

On the other hand, Elizabeth Mably the second-ranked third-year student from the United Kingdom known as the Academy Reigning Enforcer and the leader of the third-years who maintain the Academy's hierarchy and punish those who break them believe that Kazuha Emiya is planning something that beyond her career of a Pandora; something that going to change the world either better or worse due to the path she is taken.

Due to this, her companions Arnett McMillan ( Fourth-ranked third-year student from Switzerland known as the Slashing Trickster ), Creo Brand ( Fifth-ranked third-year student from Germany known as the Lightning Hammer ) and Attia Simmons ( Sixth-ranked third-year student from Italy known as the Manipulative Schemer ) had been kept a close watch to Kazuha Emiya in order to find out her hidden intentions.

It is the day when Kazuya Aoi arrived to the West Genetics Academy, enrolled as a first year student as a Limiter when he is welcome by Chiffon and Ticy. After their visit to Sister Margaret, they are on their way to other location when suddenly Kazuya saw someone he used to know is walking towards them from the opponent direction.

"Elder sister…" Kazuyu spoke out even without realizing himself when he saw the girl with long brown hair with the ribbon tied behind her head.

His words are immediately caught by the attention of Chiffon and Ticy when the said girl closed to them with her companion.

"Greeting, Student Council President Fairchild", the girl bowed to Chiffon with her companion, Aika Takeuchi the fifth-ranked second-year Japanese Pandora. "Is he the newly enrolled first year student that the rumor is talking about?"

"Greeting to you as well, Emiya", Chiffon replied when Ticy replied by bowed to the representative of first and second year. "I would like to introduce Kazuya Aoi, our newly enrolled first year student."

"Greeting to meet you Kazuya Aoi, my name is Kazuha Emiya and she is my friend, Aika Takeuchi."

"I am Kazuya Aoi, pleased to meet you as well, Emiya!" Kazuyu replied immediately before the two groups separated their path. He had a strange feeling from the Emiya who carried the same first name of her pass away elder sister during the Eighth Nova Clash, although he had no idea about how to say about it.

Unknown to him, two figures; a man in crimson coat and a woman with an overcoat that hidden her identity, are watching Kazuya from afar before both of them disappeared within the thin area.

As an experimental Chapter of Freezing & Fate Stay Night Crossover, The Crimson Miracle is actually an example for such idea and can be further enhanced to a better story. Personally, I am looking forward to see more idea about the crossover of Freezing with other amines as well as other fanfiction stories when more authors put their idea into reality.

Any idea and comment is encouraged to the Forums of Freezing.

Also, I would like to remind that:

The stranger / man in crimson coat = Archer, aka Counter Guardian of Shirō Emiya

The mysterious healer = Kazuha Aoi

Kazuha Emiya = Satellizer el Bridget

By Colin Z Bertram


End file.
